Darkness
by Crazer57
Summary: Darkness: Absence of light; a place having little or no light."


Darkness: Absence of light; a place having little or no light.

It's dark here. It's always dark here. When he comes, if it's possible it gets even darker. Of course it's just illusionary. The room is filled with light, but when he comes and make me do those things, see those things, hear those things, it's like the light just disappears. My skin grows paler everyday, makes the room seem even darker compared to my skin. I try to tell them, but they just don't understand. They don't see what I see. Oh Merlin, here he comes again…

* * *

He's screaming again. I come here at least once a week to see if maybe, possibly he's gone back to the way he was. But it doesn't happen. I try to see if I can make anything of his screams. But all he does is tear at his face, he doesn't even bleed, it's like he's being eaten from the inside. I always wonder how he became to be like this. He started to act weird a couple months after the murder of Lord Voldemort. Of course he killed him, no one else could. But, he said someone made him do things he didn't want to do. We all just ignored him, he always has problems, and they usually get worked out in the end on their own. But this time, they just kept increasing. Then he started screaming at night. And during the day after even more time. I always wonder, was it me? Because I told people to ignore him, was that the reason that he lost his mind?

* * *

He screams at night, oh yes. Seems to think absolutely terrible things are happening to him. Seems to forget he's in a hospital at all really. Don't know where he thinks he is, or what's happening to him, but it sure ain't just layin' around in a hospital room. That's for sure. Keeps goin' on about this lord. Though I don't know what kind of lord would make someone scream like that. Mine sure don't. We stopped trying to give him pills long ago, yes. He would say that the lord would do something if he tried to get rid of him. I don't know. I guess when he's not screamin' he's normal enough, yes. I don't know, he talks of blood, murder, and other things we don't like to think about here. Well, it's true enough he doesn't talk about it, he screams. Yes, he screams. Sometimes the other patients can't sleep because he screams so loud, so long, we just don't know what to do with him anymore. We can't kill him, there's no wife, or consort to speak of, nor family. What? It exists? May I meet them?

* * *

I still love him. Of course I do. I married him didn't I? Well, I suppose it was for different reasons. He married me to get away from the publicity about his other relationship, and I married, well, for love. It hurts to see him like this. It really does. They say they can't fix him if they don't know what's wrong with him. I've always wondered what pushed him over the edge. Was it me?

* * *

Of course I still love him. But when he married that _Granger _girl, I'll never understand why. I mean I understand why, but couldn't he marry someone else he knew wouldn't love him back? Like that baby Weasley? I always wonder what he sees? Why does he scream so? What kind of pain is he put through? And who, or what, puts him through it? I always wondered, was it me who pushed him over the edge. With my jealousy towards his marriage, was it me? The one who caused all the fights, to go over the edge?

* * *

He's here again. Not…_he…_not the one inside my head. No, the one who comes to visit me. The one that when I look at them, they make me feel all good inside. Makes me feel like everything might be okay again. That everything _will _be okay again. But he doesn't know that I feel that way. Feel that way still. I don't if he feels that way towards me at all. I know he cares about me, he always made a big deal about my marriage with Hermione. Oh, she's here too. That's so nice, and so is Dumbledore. Of course, if I try to speak to them it won't work. They can't here me. It comes out only screams anymore. If I try to laugh, or smile, there's a sharp pain that runs through my whole body. I can't believe this would ever happen, this was never mentioned.

* * *

Sure the prophecy said that if he kills me all would be well. But they were wrong. He killed me yes, but I still wasn't human enough to be rid of in totality. No, I made my way into his mind. I give him pain beyond recognition, but I keep him alive. Otherwise, well, I would die too. There would be no one else to take over for me. I would take over him totally, but he's too strong for that. And there's one thought that seems to keep him alive. That damned traitor, Severus Snape. If it wasn't for that man, he would have been gone months before they finally lost him. Such a poor boy, but he made a mistake. Oh yes, he made the mistake to listen to others, and do what they tell him. Now, since he did listen to them, that meddling old fool, Dumbledore, he's lost forever. And marrying that Granger bitch. He did it only under her manipulation. She loved him, but she knew he was gay. Why didn't she just leave him alone? If she had left them alone, they would have been much better. Much harder for me to grasp him. But it's all good for me of course. I kind of like Dumbledore and the girl now. They made it ten times easier for me to catch my prey. My prey of Neville Longbottom.

Review please? Just tell me what you think please.


End file.
